


A God-Awful Gathering

by Trickkyy



Series: For You, I Would Do Anything [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Intimidation, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Parent!lock, Parentlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickkyy/pseuds/Trickkyy
Summary: Jacob is forced into a family dinner where he meets with Rosie's side once again. With the wedding on everyones mind, will Jacob still want to go through with it?





	A God-Awful Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob's story continues!! 
> 
> This work was difficult for me to write because I had awful writers block and ideas kept on changing. It definitely does not compare to the others but I still hope you enjoy anyway!

Rosie was flowing gracefully about the kitchen, collecting food storage containers while Jacob was finishing up the risotto and chopping onions. “Is this a good idea, Hun?” he asked skeptically, hoping to not sound rude in her ears.

“Whatcha mean, love? Of course this is a good idea! We're finally engaged and now I have a damn good reason for you to meet my whole family.” 

Jacob took a deep breath at the comment and shut his eyes to say a small prayer for his life. If the parents were one challenge he could only imagine the rest of them. When he had remained silent, Rosie walked over to wrap her arms around him from behind, “Aren't you excited?”

Jake tried not to shudder and instead took to nodding carefully, “E-excited?? Oh, y-yes.” 

Bloody ecstatic…

When all of the supplies were stacked in the main foyer, Jacob was getting his mobile ready to make a quick call when Rosie practically ran into him with a small wrapped parcel, “No need to call a cab, Jacob!” 

“Hm? Why?”

She stuffed to parcel in her bag and turned to the packed up food, organizing it all with a list in hand. “Oh, well my uncle insisted he pick us up.” 

“You know, I've never met your uncle.” Jacob voiced, reaching for both of their jackets.

“You haven't met most of my family, silly.”

Just as she finished her sentence, the chime to her phone went off and she beamed at her fiancée, “He's here!” 

__

 Jacob tried his very best to not even move a muscle once he entered the sleek, black car. Across from him a posh looking lady was silently tapping on her blackberry while a bigger and solid looking man beside her was eyeing him carefully. 

“A-a...” Jacobs voice cracked and he went to clear his throat and start again, “...A-a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Holmes...” 

The woman's eyes shot up from her phone and soon both of the terrifyingly silent people were now chuckling amongst themselves. Jacob felt himself blush instantly and turned to Rosie for some sort of guidance or reassurance. What he found, however, was his soon to be wife hiding her pleasant smile behind her hand. 

If he was to jump right out of this car to avoid further embarrassment, he would. 

“Oh, love,” Rosie giggled the endearment and went to grab his trembling hand, “These are my uncles assistants, Anthea and Reese.” She pointed to the two people who had now went back to their previous engagements. 

“O-oh….my apologies” he muttered, scolding himself mentally. 

“You’re so cute, love” Rosie commented, leaning over to press a kiss on his cheek before turning to the window. 

Cute and practically driven to a heart attack, Jacob thought, leaning against his window in shame.

___

221b was still standing by the time they slowly made their way to the curb just out front. Rosie had told Jake all sorts of stories about how her father, Sherlock, would spend days on end testing chemical compounds and reactions. ‘I'm surprised he hasn't blown up the flat yet’ she would laugh, relaying the one time when 221b was in fact destroyed - thanks to a certain someone whom she refused to name. 

As they stepped out onto the pavement, Jake went to the boot to collect all of the food while Rosie knocked on the door to announce their arrival. 

The door opened up just seconds later, revealing a small and older woman who forcefully pulled Rosie into a hug. 

“Oh, dear it's just lovely to see you again!” The woman cooed, not even realizing the other body that had taken to stand beside the girl she was engulfing. Jacob awkwardly was holding all of the bags in both hands but refused to interrupt the reunion and took to smiling awkwardly while he stood there……awkwardly.  

“Is that him?” 

Rosie beamed while turning to her fiancée and gesturing toward him, “this is Jacob Wesley, Mrs. Hudson,” right then she noticed the amount that the poor guy was carrying and quickly grabbed some bags from his grip, “Sorry, love!” 

“No problem,” Jacob smiled warmly at her and then brought his attention to Mrs. Hudson who grinned up at him.  

“Lovely to finally meet you, Jacob” the woman said, looking over to Rosie and winking. 

“Likewise,” he smiled, reaching over to shake the woman's hand and was beckoned into the flat. 

“So how's official retirement?” Rosie asked.

“Oh just wonderful, dear. I do miss this place though, such kind memories.” 

Jacob snorted at the comment but quickly cleared his throat when both of the women took to looking at him strangely. As they all climbed the steps, Jacob hesitated at the threshold and took a deep breath. Into battle.

“Are they here?” A voice from the kitchen grabbed his attention. Dr. Watson. The older man walked into the sitting room, wiping his hands with a dish towel and readjusting the sleeves of his green and blue plaid shirt. Once John caught sights of his daughter, he quickly walked over to give her a big hug. 

“Hi Dad” she smiled.

“Did Mycroft pick you up?” 

She nodded into his shoulder before releasing and grabbing several bags of food, “Where do you want these?”

“Just in the kitchen” he pointed, bringing his attention now to the silent young man prettified in the corner. “Jacob.” 

“Dr. Watson…” he squeaked. 

“He's been like this all morning, dad, I wonder if he's caught a bug” Rosie teased, making her way to the kitchen. 

“Good thing there's a _Doctor_ in the family,” John responded, fake smile playing on his lips. 

Jacob swallowed loudly and lifted the bags still in his hands up while he slowly made his way to the kitchen entrance, “I-I'm just g-gunna put these in h-here…” It wasn't until he was out of eyesight that he collapsed against the counter and caught his breath. 

“You’re acting so strange today, love, what's the matter?” 

Jacob knew that he should keep his mouth shut and his comments about her family to himself. It pained him immensely and he wondered - on several different occasions - that if he were to speak up, what Rosie's reaction would be. Would she be hurt? Find it amusing and brush it off? Or would she actually take it to consideration. But he didn't want a rift within the family just because of his insecurities. If he wanted the relationship with her parents to get better, he would need to face his fears head on. So he remained silent. For Rosie's sake. 

“Just had a bit of a hiccup this morning, dear. Nothing to concern yourself with.” 

Her face didn't buy the excuse one bit, but she accepted it with a small nod and he thanked her profusely in his head. Once things were properly loaded either in the stove to keep warm or the fridge, a deep baritone voice reverberated through the small space causing Jake to freeze. 

“Are _‘hiccups’_ quite a common occurrence with you, Jacob?” 

“Daddy!” Rosie beamed, making her way over to the older man and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

For a split second, while the warm greetings were being had, Mr. Holmes had looked soft, as if all masks were removed and what remained was a vulnerable human being. Was this the real Sherlock Holmes, Jacob wondered. And if he could remove the mask, then could John Watson as well?

His pondering was short lived however when more voices made their way into the confines of 221b. 

“Greg! I thought you were going to be late?” Dr. Watson.

“And be the last one to say hello to little Rosie after the mob has given all of their well wishes? Over my dead body!” The two men chuckled all the while Jake's curiosity sparked - who was this…Greg? 

“Uncle Lestrade!” Rosie called, bolting from her fathers arms and back into the sitting room. 

Another uncle. Great. 

Jake looked over to the other body currently in the kitchen and grinned nervously, “So how have you been since Christmas, Mr. Holmes?”

Sherlock, who had now taken to wrapping an apron around his waist and prep a salad, shot a glance at him, “Fine. What does my well being have to do with you?” 

“J-just conversation is all.” Jacob stuttered, wringing his hands in fear. 

“John often says that. Conversation. If nothing comes of it rather than dull pleasantries, what's the point of it.”

Jacob chuckled but quickly shut up when he realized that Sherlock was dead serious. He cleared his throat before answering, “Well…I guess-“ 

“Blimey, look at him.” A voice from behind make Jake spin and before him stood a tanned and white haired, brown eyed man with a dopey grin. “You must be the fiancée, Greg Lestrade” the man stuck his hand out in greeting and Jake took it, shaking firmly. 

“Very nice to meet you, sir.” 

“Greg, call me Greg.” 

“Sorry, Greg.” 

Greg patted the young man on the shoulder before giving him a once over, “Well the taste isn't off, is it Sherlock?” 

Sherlock groaned from his spot in the kitchen, forcefully chopping lettuce.  

Jacob flushed at the comment before Greg lifted his hand up beside his face to expose a gold band, “Don't worry mate, I'm already taken. Beautiful woman sitting out there on the sofa’s my girl.” 

“Please, don't let me stop you. Why not tour the rest of the flat while you’re at it. Our bedrooms open to the public too” Sherlock scoffed, voice dripping with sarcasm while taking apart a tomato, piece by piece. 

“Don't mind if we do,” Greg grinned, pulling at Jake's arm until they both stood back in the sitting room. 

John and Greg’s wife were sat on the sofa just finishing up conversation while Rosie had already poured herself a glass of wine and was walking over to join them. Greg made their place known by extending a hand to the small mousy brown haired woman with the vibrant red lipstick. “That's my wife, Molly. Molly, this is the guy our Rosie's been head over heels for.” 

Molly smiled warmly before rising from her seat and extending a hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Jacob.”

“Hm, pleasure indeed.” A posh voice from the door caught everyone's attention and Jacob swallowed loudly. 

“Well if it isn't Mycroft” Greg spoke with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Jake snuck a glance at Mycroft and could instantly see the connection between him and Mr. Holmes. Even though the two of them had looked both night and day, the way the man stood leaning slightly on a tall black umbrella, holding so much power and forcefulness. 

Mycroft stuck a hand out all while looking down his nose at him causing Jake to flush instantly and stare down at it. Why am I here? Family, right. I'm meeting Rosie's family. Jake grabbed hold and firmly shook. He felt it once their hands connected; a surge of energy that he understood right away. This, was a challenge. 

__

With everyone together now in the sitting room - either at the small table or scattered on the sofa and chairs - Jake made sure to get a good look around the room to map out where his allies would be. So far, Greg and Molly were his best bet, along with Mrs. Hudson who was currently discussing something of importance with Rosie. Of course his soon-to-be wife was his ally, but when cornered against her own family would she back him up without hesitation? 

Jake loaded salad on his plate to appease his one tough critic, Mr. Holmes, and then turned to load up on a dish that he couldn't quite name other than ‘thing with peas’ which he knew Dr. Watson prepared. He dug into it with a forced face of enjoyment as Mr. Holmes sat at the head of the table staring directly at him with an unreadable face. 

“S’ rllwy good” Jake smiled behind a forkful of food.

Sherlock just cringed and leaned his head over to John who had tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. They whispered amongst themselves for a time and once separated both began staring at him. Judging.

Just sitting and judging or standing and judging is all they do, Jake thought. 

It got to the point of complete awkwardness where Dr. Watson, both Mr. Holmes’ and Greg Lestrade were looking at him weirdly. Well, Greg’s off the ally list I guess. 

A female voice flitted in through the silence and Jake thanked the maker for the attention change. “Just lovely to be back and around such good people,” Mrs. Hudson chimed, looking fondly at Jake with a wink.

Jacob nervously starting tapping his leg when Rosie reached over from under to table to latch on, tightening her hold for reassurance. 

“So Jake, what is it you do?” Greg asked.

“I-I'm a lawyers assistant.” 

Sherlock snorted but feigned innocence when Rosie gave him a look. 

“That must be very challenging,” Molly spoke up and Jake just smiled with a nod, “Especially when you’re working for this one” he tipped his head to his fiancée. 

“Oh shush it” Rosie laughed, fondness reaching her voice as she lightly slapped his shoulder in fun. 

Mycroft just hummed, eyes holding something other than plain amusement, “Goldfish.” 

Greg looked over the table with a hardened look and accusingly pointed his knife in the man's direction, “You know you called _me_ that once. Didn't go on date number three after that.” 

Molly sighed beside him, placing her cutlery on her plate and her face in her hands. 

“It was a compliment” Mycroft interjected.

“Compliment?! You gunna say that _that_ was a compliment for Jake?” 

Mycroft eyed the silent and sweaty man at the other end of the table, “No.” 

“Ruddy bastard...” Greg breathed.

John cleared his throat in discomfort, “Calm down everyone! All is well Greg, you seem boat loads happier now that you have Molly.” 

Greg didn't hesitate wrapping his arm protectively around his wife before nodding, “Of course, it was a bloody miracle meetin’ her.” 

If this situation wasn't awkward enough, Jacob internally cursed himself when he saw Dr. Watson reach for the water right after taking a bite of his spicy curry.

Too hot. 

Shit. 

Sherlock quickly stood up at the table, reaching for the bowl of curry and gave Jacob the dirtiest look ever. 

“Dad, what are you doing?” Asked Rosie.

“Ridding the table of this junk that almost made you father burn his tongue right off!” 

“A little more interesting then murder, don't you think?” John joked, coughing between fits of hiccups. 

“Set it down” Rosie demanded, narrowing her eyes at her father. 

Sherlock sighed in annoyance but set the dish down none the less and huffed across the table at the little man who caused this whole problem. 

“Thanks for saving my honour, love” John reached a hand to grab onto his husband all the while Jacob did the same to Rosie. 

__

Dinner was a nightmare - and that was even putting it lightly. It was all too much meeting the whole lot and by the very end of it, after drinks and desserts, Jacob was already dead tired and picturing the soft fluffy pillow waiting for him at home. 

The sitting room had already split off into groups. The judging men at one end of the room on the comfy chairs by the fire, and the group of women all seated down on and around the sofa. Jake carried his glass of half-finished whiskey to the latter. 

The group of them discussed several cases that both Rosie and himself were involved in but never in any greater detail then how they won on the plaintif’s behalf during several occasions. Of course at the mention of criminals in any sort of manner, Sherlock quickly piped up on his thoughts which mainly resulted in insulting Jacobs work and how ‘Rosie did most of it anyway’. The conversation lasted for a while before both Mrs. Hudson and Molly were clearly finished for the rest of the evening and pulled Greg out the door with them. 

Jacobs eyes fell to Rosie when he caught her yawning and shot up from his seat, “Wow look at the time! I think we should head out now love.” 

Rosie looked at him suspiciously but nodded before walking down the hall, “Just going to use the loo!” 

Shit. 

Jake eyed the three intimidating men each seated on a chair just looking at him and he tried very hard to hide the shudder that racked his body.  Mycroft was the first one to clear his throat as he pulled out his mobile, “You have a very interesting family Mr. Wesley, will we be seeing them at the wedding?” 

Jacob’s throat went dry but he nodded none the less.

“Excellent. Because I do have a few questions I would like to ask them.”

John chuckled and sipped from his glass of liquor, “Have you both picked a date yet?”

“N-no sir…”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed dangerously all the while John’s eyebrow raised, “N-no…..Dr. Watson.” 

Jacob managed a breath of relief after barely suffering another minor heart attack today. 

“I might be paying you a visit before then,” Mycroft spoke up, fingers twirling the handle of his umbrella while the other tapped mindlessly on his phone. 

Before any of them could open their mouths, Rosie walked back into the room and reached for her bag, “Ready to go, love?” she winked at Jacob who just nodded eagerly and stood up to grab his coat without pause. 

John got up from his seat and walked over to his daughter enveloping her in a big hug while he whispered something in her ear. Jake could only imagine what he said while his fingers tapped impatiently on the door handle. When she was finished with her goodbyes, and the three gentlemen held back their snarky remarks, the couple left the flat and waved down a cab.

__ 

The ride was so relaxing after the little spat that was dinner. Rosie was dozing with her head resting on Jacob’s shoulder as he looked out the window to watch London pass by. 

It was over. Thank bloody hell its over.

Jake had just grabbed a hold of his fiancées hand when his mobile went off and he patted his pockets until he was faced with the bright screen. 

**1 new text message from: Unknown Number**

Jacob’s heart sank.

**There is a car following right behind you. Get home safely. And don't forget to smile, you’re on camera. MH**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> NOTE: The next instalment of this series will be put on hold for a bit since I have other works I've been currently working on/trying to start.


End file.
